


My Heart Breaks When You Cry

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino was on his way to the living room when he spotted Jun, alone and in tears, at a rather dim spot of their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Breaks When You Cry

Nino was on his way to the living room when he spotted Jun, alone and in tears, at a rather dim spot of their house.  
  
“Hey,” Nino circled his arms around Jun’s waist from behind, placing his chin on Jun’s shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Don’t cry,” he whispered softly.  
  
Jun’s body twitched a bit and he struggled to free himself from Nino but Nino held him tighter instead.  
  
“I’m here, I’m here,” Nino assured. He kept Jun in his arms until Jun was no longer struggling and continued talking in a low, gentle voice, “I know it’s hard and it hurts, but I’m here, and I love you. We will face this together so don’t cry, okay? My heart breaks when you cry.”  
  
“Ni–”  
  
“Shh,” Nino cut Jun’s protest. “I don’t want to hear a no from you, J. I know deep inside you’re screaming for help.”  
  
“Nino, just–” Jun lifted his hand to wipe his tears but Nino was faster. Nino’s hand was already on his face, patting the tears gently. Jun swatted Nino’s hand away but Nino was nothing but stubborn. “Just leave me alone, Nino!”  
  
Nino gasped, sounding hurt by the sharp words. He exhaled a moment later and said, “I won’t. No matter how hard you push me away, I’d never leave you.”  
  
“For God’s sake–”  
  
“I’ve told you, we’ll face this together,” Nino cut again. His hands ran along Jun’s arms and wrapped around Jun’s hands firmly. “We’ll do this together. If we must cry through it, let’s cry together.”  
  
“Nino, I swear–” Jun started but he decided that it’s no use anymore. He could feel Nino’s grin and suppressed laughter against his shoulder and he knew this was a lost cause already. Surrendering, Jun sighed and mumbled, “You know that you’re such a kid, right?”  
  
Nino chuckled and started to move Jun’s hands with his. “At least I’m not the one crying here,” he said and they resumed Jun’s task that was paused due to Nino’s ambush.  
  
  
Chopping an onion had never been so dramatic before.  



End file.
